The Wolf Within
by WolvesMoon7
Summary: Its been months since Rhydian has left to be a part of the Wild Wolfblood's. But suddenly while Maddy is in the forest she discovers Ryhdian, injured and close to death. What follows his arrival tests the pack, and the wolf within.
1. Chapter 1

A quick snap of a thin twig, breaks the stony silence in the air. I'm on my feet in seconds, adrenaline pulsing through my veins like liquid lava. Slowly my gaze filters through the bark of the many tree's in hopes to find the maker of the sound. Everything grows quiet in seconds, but I know I'm not alone. I could feel someone's or something's presence close to mine. I close my eyes, taking a deep breath, and scenting the air for the one responsible for the sound.

I can only smell the familiar aroma of pine and fresh air. It is normally a comforting scent, but not when my potential attacker is masked within its strong fragrance. My heartbeat escalated as I heard nothing but a gentle breeze blow past. I look down at my hands, instantly seeing my dark mystical blood crawl up my veins in a mesmerizing way. I needed to calm down, if whoever this was that was taunting me, was human, I couldn't wolf out.

Softly I take a step towards the area the twig had originally broken, it was to my left. A small cluster of trees hid the spot well. I took another step, while inhaling slowly. I could feel someone was close. For a moment I lay my hand on the scratchy bark, listening as closely as I can for any unusual sounds. At first I only hear a dull ringing as well as my heartbeat in my ears. I relax for a moment exhaling; perhaps it was all in my imagination.

That's when I hear a sharp intake of breath, followed by a gasp of shock and pain. I lunge forward not quite certain on how I was so prepared to move. It only takes a moment for me to be in the open, and in front of the trees. My eyes look down to a body lying limply on the ground. Shock fills me; I take a step, scenting the area.

The scent was vaguely familiar, but I couldn't seem to fully recognize it. I look closely at the limp body, to see its shoulder barely moving for each breath. My gaze lands on a spot of maroon, which sent chills down my spine. I gasp and my hand clamps over my mouth to stifle the shriek that I had felt coming.

I could tell that the wound was very deep, and possibly fatal. It was imperative that I told my parents. Quickly I turn to sprint back home, to get help, when I hear a nearly silent groan of pain. My body whirls around, as my eyes connect with the face I had seen so often.

"Rhydian…" My voice was low, almost a whisper. Tears spring in my eyes, with a sudden burst of many different emotions. I shake my head, this couldn't be real. He had left months ago, to go with his family and be a wild Wolfblood.

I hear him mumble something, though I couldn't decipher the words. His eyes were closed as he seemed to be unconscious. My heart beat was pulsing madly throughout my body. I could feel my eyes slowly shift to the beautiful gold of the inner beast inside me. All of me shook; I couldn't even begin to comprehend what I was experiencing.

He turns over slowly and screams out in pain. Tears were rolling down his dirt covered cheeks. His shaggy long blonde hair was matted and stuck to his face as his sweat poured down his face. He was running a fever, the wound was infected.

"Rhydian!" I yell this time, cringing with his blood chilling screams. His eyes flash open as he convulses. For a fraction of a second his gaze looks straight at me, he whimpers. My body burns, I feel close to transforming. Suddenly his gaze drops as his eyes close, he is unconscious yet again.

The wolf inside reacts before I can do anything. A loud howl pushes up smoothly from my throat. I could feel the sense of begging as I howled; my only hope was that parents would be able to arrive before it was too late.

I felt myself grow weak as I stare at Ryhdian's pained face. Deep inside shock was taking over my body, slowly shutting down my over reactive body. The trees around me began to spin. I felt my body sway in confusion. That's when my sight went black, as I collapsed onto the soft layer of dirt, everything fading into nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt as though I were on waves of warm water. My body floated above the waves, as the water enveloped me in warmth. The sensation was odd; it left me feeling sluggish and very confused. For a moment I just let my body lay on the choppy water, but soon everything begins to shake. My limbs vibrate as strange sounds echo through the waves.

A small groan of frustration escapes my parched lips as I attempt to pry open my eyes. The sounds were slowly beginning to form into words, they were becoming more clear. Images soon cut through the sounds, flashing through the darkness I had seen. I feel something prick my left arm, I flinch as pain crawls up from the spot consuming my body.

The waves of warmth became waves of blinding pain. My eyes flash open as I let out a shriek. The trees that were surrounding me blur together while mixing with the bright light of the sun. I hear Rhydian cry out in pain as well, confusion. I look down at my arm to see a small puncher wound and a small trail of drips of blood.

An unfamiliar scent exploded in my nose, whom it was I couldn't tell. My mind whirled, how long have I laid here? The scent of pine was mixing with something I couldn't fathom, something that smelled similar to a hospital. Suddenly I hear voices.

"Maddy! What happened?" My mother's voice asks in the middle of a gasp. I try to look at her but my eyes keep unfocusing. I open my mouth to speak but only a groan leaves my mouth.

"It's Rhydian! " My father's voice rang out into the air.

"We need them to get out of here." My mother says darkly, while scenting the air. Suddenly I see her face in my peripheral vision; she was blurred and hard to see. I suddenly feel her arms envelope me as she lifts me up. My heart skips a beat as I'm in the air. I cry out, vertigo taking hold of me.

"Emma look!" My father called out to my mother, showing her something. She muttered something untangible under her breath.

"We need to leave Daniel, come on hurry!" My mother spoke harshly, the makings of a growl in her voice. I felt my body thrash around as she sprints through the trees. My eyes close as nausea fills me, and rolls through me in waves. I wanted so badly to speak and ask what was going on but the darkness of my eyeslids pulled me away into the darkness yet again.

I open my eyes to see my father looking down on me. He had a worried look on his face.

"Maddy? Are you okay?" I look up at him, my throat dry and scratchy. My body felt heavy and cold. He suddenly looks up, as his face goes pale. "Ryhdian's what?" Those words send fear down my spine, is he okay? I try to speak, but I can't my voice is gone.

"I need your help! We need to save him before it's too late!" My mother yells her voice slightly muffled from being in a different room. "He's bleedin' out Daniel!" My mother's voice was more frantic than before.

Every bone is my body goes numb with fear. Was he dying? I try to move, I have to help him. My father's strong hands are pushing down on my shoulders. Anger rushes through me, I push against my father. A low growl sounds through his bared teeth.

That's when a sound I will never be able to forget echo's in the air, making me stop moving. It was the undeniable sound of my mother sobbing. Ryhdian was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

A new burst of adrenaline ran through my veins as suddenly I'm up, a low whine sounding in my throat. Inside a storm raged, the sorrow swirling in my heart. My father just stands his eyes on the door as my mother steps in her eyes glassy, and tears staining her cheeks.

That's when it hit me. The anguish was like a pile of rocks were being shoved down in my throat, sending convulsions throughout my body. Loud echoing sobs escape my agape lips, and the tears soon follow. They were warm and sticky to my cheeks.

I collapse onto the cool table, my body shaking fiercely. My limbs writhe under the sobs that consume me. He was gone, dead. Just like that, and for what? Why had he returned just to die? Those thoughts sent anger spiraling throughout the marrow of my bones. Whoever did this would pay.

"What happened?" My father's voice cuts into my thoughts. He was as pale as a ghost, shock sparkling in his eyes.

"He was bleeding out and I tried to stop it…" her voice was barely more than a whisper. "But it just continued to bleed…" I look in horror as I suddenly see her white t-shirt, it was now maroon with blood.

"Shouldn't it have healed?" I ask anger filling my voice. I feel so helpless and confused.

"Yes. It should have… Unless…" My father starts, his voice still unbelieving.

"Unless what?" The frustration was clear in my hoarse voice.

"The syringes we found…" He was talking more towards himself than to us; he looks up at us frantically. "We need to find out what were in them." His eyes were wide. Without knowing it, my fingers brush the area I had felt the prick. Pain explodes from the light touch, I gasp.

"Maddy, I need you to tell me everything that had taken place, when you saw Rhydian." My mothers voice held no trace of emotion as she looked at me, the tears drying on her cheeks. I take a breath a nod,

"I had been sitting at the tree where Rhydian and I used to run to, when I heard a branch snap. I tried scenting the air for any trace of who it could have been, but I hadn't smelled anything." I pause, "I remember my wolf had started to go crazy, like I was going to transform. That's when I found him, unconscious." I swallow, tears rising in my eyes again. "My wolf had flipped out, I couldn't even control myself anymore. That's when I passed out… I awoke to feel something prick my arm, before you two came." I shake my head, "That's all I remember."

Everyone goes silent. I look back up at my parents, "What are we going to do about…?" I can't bring myself to say the words; it's still hard to believe he's dead. My mother opens her mouth to speak a sorrowful look dulling her eyes, that's when a loud blood-curling scream cuts through the silence.


	4. Chapter 4

A new burst of adrenaline ran through my veins as suddenly I'm up, a low whine sounding in my throat. Inside a storm raged, the sorrow swirling in my heart. My father just stands his eyes on the door as my mother steps in her eyes glassy, and tears staining her cheeks.

That's when it hit me. The anguish was like a pile of rocks were being shoved down in my throat, sending convulsions throughout my body. Loud echoing sobs escape my agape lips, and the tears soon follow. They were warm and sticky to my cheeks.

I collapse onto the cool table, my body shaking fiercely. My limbs writhe under the sobs that consume me. He was gone, dead. Just like that, and for what? Why had he returned just to die? Those thoughts sent anger spiraling throughout the marrow of my bones. Whoever did this would pay.

"What happened?" My father's voice cuts into my thoughts. He was as pale as a ghost, shock sparkling in his eyes.

"He was bleeding out and I tried to stop it…" her voice was barely more than a whisper. "But it just continued to bleed…" I look in horror as I suddenly see her white t-shirt, it was now maroon with blood.

"Shouldn't it have healed?" I ask anger filling my voice. I feel so helpless and confused.

"Yes. It should have… Unless…" My father starts, his voice still unbelieving.

"Unless what?" The frustration was clear in my hoarse voice.

"The syringes we found…" He was talking more towards himself than to us; he looks up at us frantically. I could see the thoughts taking his attention,"We need to find out what were in them." His eyes were wide. Without knowing it, my fingers brush the area I had felt the prick. Pain explodes from the light touch, I gasp.

"Maddy, I need you to tell me everything that had taken place, when you saw Rhydian." My mothers voice held no trace of emotion as she looked at me, the tears drying on her cheeks. I take a breath a nod,

"I had been sitting at the tree where Rhydian and I used to run to, when I heard a branch snap. I tried scenting the air for any trace of who it could have been, but I hadn't smelled anything." I pause, "I remember my wolf had started to go crazy, like I was going to transform. That's when I found him, unconscious." I swallow, tears rising in my eyes again. "My wolf had flipped out, I couldn't even control myself anymore. That's when I passed out… I awoke to feel something prick my arm, before you two came." I shake my head, "That's all I remember."

Everyone goes silent. I look back up at my parents, "What are we going to do about…?" I can't bring myself to say the words; it's still hard to believe he's dead. My mother opens her mouth to speak a sorrowful look dulling her eyes, that's when a loud blood-curling scream cuts through the silence.

"Shannon!" I scream my voice full of pain. The atmosphere in the room grew dark, as I'm up sprinting towards the other room. It only takes a moment for me to cross into the other room, but as soon as I'm in there I can see the pain on Shannon's and Toms faces. Shannon was a pale white and her cheeks were laced with large tears. Tom stared at Rhydian's limp body as he clutched a shaking Shannon.

"Maddy… what happened?" At first I couldn't tell who it was that asked, but slowly I realized Tom was looking at me his lower lip quivering. I bite my lip, trying to stop the oncoming tears. I shake my head, and take a breath.

"I was in the forest today and I found him unconscious. There was a large open wound that looked infected on his back…" I stop and clear my throat trying to keep it from dying. "I passed out from shock, but then my parents came and took us home. He was bleedin' badly and my mother tried to stop it." I can't finish the statement as a loud sob escapes my lips without permission. My body doubles over as my knees grow weak. I can't stand any longer, the pain was simply too much for me even begin to bare. Cold chills ran down my back as I let out a scream of agony. I feel a warm hand rest onto my back; I look up to see Tom, his face twister in an insurmountable amount of horror. In his other arm was the small convulsing body of Shan. Slowly I stand up, allowing Toms arm to wrap around me. I could feel his muscles tense as he forced himself not to cry.

"It's alright." He whispers to us softly. I want to shake my head and scream to him that it is not alright, but I cannot bring myself to speak. There has to be a reason for all this. A new determined feeling fills me consuming the sorrow, I will figure out who did this. Anger filled me, they will pay.


	5. Chapter 5

"We need to find out what was injected into you and Rhydian." My father says walking in the shock no longer filling his eyes. My mother followed the tears dry on her cheeks. Tom lets go of me gently.

"How will we do that?" I ask my voice hoarse. I look at my father's hand to see an empty syringe. I nod in understanding. My father slowly walks to Rhydians body, with each step he winced. This made it seem as though he were in physical pain. My mother put her arm around me, her grasp weak and shaky.

I slightly wince as I hear the soft squishing sound of the needle entering Rhydians pale grey flesh. Shannon stifles a sob as Tom holds tightly onto her.

"Alright, now we need to analyze the blood." My father tells us, his attention on me. He held the syringe delicately in his grasp. "Em, can you grab the Microscope?" He asks her looking at the blood closely. She nods and leaves my side.

"How will a microscope work to find what's in the blood?" Tom asks, curious.

"Well Tom, it will tell us if the substance altered his blood in any way." My father replies clearing the counter behind Ryhdian. Chills ran down my back as I think of the substance that was shot into my arm, possibly changing something within my blood cells.

It only takes a few moments for my mother to return with the microscope. It was large and looked heavy, but my mother didn't struggle to carry it at all. The sorrow that had inhabited her eyes was gone, as she was ready to work and get to the bottom of this.

My father's nimble fingers quickly set up the microscope to where he could look within it and see the blood cells clearly. The speed of my heartbeat escalated as he placed of a few maroon drops onto a thin piece of glass and set it under the microscope.

I could see him not want to look in the small hole, and see what killed Ryhdian. But after he shook his head a few times, and sighed, he looked into the thin spout of the grey microscope. His muscles tense as he stares at the blood sample. He gasps, then calls my mother over to look at whatever was inhabiting Rhydian's and possibly my blood. My mother briefly looked at the microscope beforte leaning in and looking in the hole. She gasps and jumps back, her eyes connecting with mine.

"What is it?" Shannon asks her voice thick with sorrow. I look over to her; she stood by Tom but no longer needed to held.

"I… uh…" My mother started not knowing what to say.

"What is in the blood isn't the problem…" My father says, not making any sense at all.

"What does that mean?" Tom asks.

"It means that… this" He points to Ryhdians limp body, "Isn't Ryhdian." My father answers.


End file.
